Bella&Edward
by snowystar2
Summary: This is Bella and Edward with out Jacob so it starts at the beach since thats when he comes in.
1. Chapater 1: The beach

Twilight

Bella&Edward This is with out Ja

Chapter 1

I woke one saturday morning and headed down the stairs, and had breakfest and finished getting ready in the morning. I then saw that Chairlie has already left to go fishing.

Once we got to the beach we where met with some town boys. After we talked someone i thinl was tring to get me mad by bring up the cullens.

"The cullens don't come up here."said one of the older town boys.

I wanted to ask why, but i kept quite, and went into thought.

I then felt someone poke me and say my name and i turned to where it was coming from.

"Bella! Bella! We are getting ready to leave its about to rain."said Mike. I then got up and got my things and we headed for the cars.

Once we where back home i then made me and charlie dinner. We finished dinner and i headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2:Talking to Jess

I don't own any of Twilight, Stephanie Mayers do!

Chapter 2

It was now Monday morning and i got up and headed down stairs and saw that Charlie has left for work. I had breakfest then finished getting ready. Once I was ready i headed out the door and went to my truck and drove to school.

I got out of my truck once i parked it and looked for him and saw that he was not here. I got out of my truck and saw Jess and walked over to her.

"Hi Jess."I said.

"Hi Bella. You want to go to ports angles with me and Angle, to help us with picking what we wear to the prom?"Jess asked.

"I'm not going,but sure i'll is it?"I said.

"Thursday."Angle said as she came over while Jess asked.

"Come on I think we'll be late for class."I said as we headed for class.

Classes went by quickly and we headed for lunch and I kinda hopped that he would be there. I sighed when they didn't show up. I then sat and started to pay attion to the kids and what they where talking about.

Then when we left the lunch room and I headed for my next class I kinda hopped he was there. But nope so I sat alone in the class witch went by slowly since he wasn't there. After that and went to my last class of the day GYM witch went by kinda fast. I then headed out to my truck and headed home.

----------------------

Days later.

It was now Thursday and I went to school and once we where there I saw that again he wasn't there. I sighed again and the class went by slowly.

After school Jess, Angle and I went to Ports angle and they looked at the thing to wear to the prom. 


	3. Chapter 3:Ports angle

I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does!!

Chapter 3 Ports angles

As soon as they found what they needed for the prom, and they where heading to the different shops I decided to look at the book store and see what they had down there. Once I saw the person inside it I decided not to go in and walk own as I kept walking I saw well herd some people fallowing me and kept walking. Then one of them said. "hey there you are."

I wasn't sure if they where talking to me or someone else, I kept going. They kept fallowing. Then I was sounded and was ready to fight all four of them. Though I knew the odds where not good that I'd get out of this alive. When suddenly a Volvo was there and someone said. "Get in!" I didn't even think and just went in. He then spun around the way he came and we where off.

"Say something to distract me." he said.

"What?" I said.

"Anything to not make me turn around." he said.

"um….. I'm going to hit Tyler for saying he's taking me to prom." I said. That seemed to have made him feel a slit better.

We then got to the place I was going to eat with Jess and Angela. As we got there and he got out and went around to my side and helped me out my friends where leaving the restaurant.

"Bella! We where waiting for you but…."said Angela.

"We already ate. We where just leaving." Said Jess.

"I think I should make sure she gets something to eat if you want." He said.

Jess looked at me to see if it was what I wanted. "sure." I said.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." They both said.

We went into the restaurant. He then gave the person setting us a $20 for a more quite place.

"you know you should stop dazzling people." I said.

The waitress then came and was kind of flirting with him. She then asked what we wanted well more what he wanted then me. He then asked for two cokes. She then left and shortly after that came back with our cokes.

"Anything to eat?" she asked.

I then said what I wanted and she was off.

We looked at each other for a few.

"Drank something please." He said.

I then started to drank my coke and finished it quickly. He then passed me his coke and I had some of it and started to shake and went for my jacket but then remembered I left it in Jess's car. He then gave me his jacket. It was cold when I put it on it was big on me.

The waitress then came back with my food and I started to eat it and then finished it.

He then paid for it once I finished and we got ready to leave and he then opened the door and closed on my side and then went around to his side and went in and drove off.

Once home I called Jess after a while giving her time to get home though I knew she already was and told her about my jacket and asked for her to bring it tomorrow. I then went off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: In school

I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does!

Chapter 4

The next day when I woke to get ready for school I went down to have breakfast and then once I finished that and Charlie went to work I went to finish getting ready for school. After I was ready and got my things and went out for my truck. He went to me and smiled at me with the smile I love the crooked smile.

"I thought maybe you'd want a ride with me today," he said.

I smiled and nodded and went to his car he opened my door and then closed it for me once I was in. He then walked to his side of the car and closed the door. He then drove off to school.

As he drove to school I saw that he left the jacket where it was on the back of the set.

"I thought you might need it since you don't have yours yet," he said.

I toke the jacket and put it on, it still had his scent all over it witch I breathed in at times. As soon as we got to the school and parked and he got up and went to my side and opened it and helped me out and closed it behind me. I then saw that everyone was staring at us. I then saw Jess come over with my jacket and shock on her face.

"Hi Jess," I said.

"Hi jess." He said.

"Hi, Bella and Edward," she said and passed me my jacket I toke his jacket off and handed it to him and put mine on.

"I'll talk to you in class," Jess said.

I nodded to her and she walked away. I then turned to him and sighed.

"What she going to ask?" I asked.

"She is going to ask if we are going out. And that…….." he said.

"Well what do I tell her?" I asked.

"That yes we're going out. I'll be listening in." he said.

"I'm sure you will. Come on We're going to be late for class." I said. We walked to class and he walked me to the door and then smiled and walked away. I watched him leave and then headed into class and I went to sit beside Jess.

Once in class and I sat beside Jess.

"So are you and Edward going out?" Jess asked

I blushed a little and nodded. "yes." I said.

"Did you guys kiss yet?" she asked.

"no." I said.

She kept asking things until the teacher started class.

The rest of the day went by fast and it was then lunch. When I walked out of class and to head to lunch he was waiting for me outside the door. I smiled and walked over and turned to Jess and the rest of the group.

"I'll see you all later." I said.

We walked to lunch and he got us a plat and we went to sit where we sat the last time it was just us.

"I have a few things to ask." I said.

"Of course you would. What are they?" he asked.

"You don't seem human." I stated. He then frowned. I could tell he's not going to answer it.

"Let's wait for later." He said.

"Fine." I said.

After lunch and we went to class the rest of the day went quickly

After the last class he was waiting for me outside of the GYM doors. I smiled and went to him and we headed to the Volvo.

"Is it now later?" I asked.

"I guess it is," he said.

I toke a deep breath. "I think I know what you are." I said.

"what is that?" he asked.

"Vampire." I said, I watched his face and knew I was right by the look on his face.

"Well you going to ask me things about being one?" he asked.

"Do you sleep?" I asked.

"No."

"Does the sun burn you?"

"No, though we cannot go in the sun where people can see us."

"Why not?"

"I'll show you sometime. You forgot one most important one."

"What one is that?" I asked.

"My diet."

"Oh that. What's your diet?"

"we suck animal blood." He said.

I don't know what my face looked like but he seemed happy with the way my face reacted. "it doesn't mater to me." I said.

"Doesn't mater?" he asked.

"No not to me." I replied.

He didn't say anything after that.

We where then at Charlie's place and I sighed not wanting to really get out just yet. After a while I then thought I should get out now and went for the door and started to leave and came out and closed the door.

"Bella," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm going out after school to be with you all day tomorrow. Also its going to be sunny Saturday can we do something else Saturday?" he asked.

"sure." I replied, I didn't mind as long as we where doing something together then.


	5. Chapter 5: The Meadow

I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer does!

Chapter 5

It was now Saturday when I woke. Sadly I felt the same as I did the night before, though I had a good night sleep. Once I got ready I looked out my window and nothing was there I headed down the stairs and herd a nock on the door, I went to the door to open and there he was.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi," he said.

I was then ready to go so I walked out and locked the door and went in and started to drive.

"Turn here," he said.

This went on until suddenly there was no roads anymore and just trees.

"We are hiking the rest of the way," he said.

"We are?" I asked sighing. I then got out and so did he and we started to hike. My human pace was slowing me but there was no sign of no patients. We then got to a meadow witch was very nice. I then walked a little faster to the sunlight and then turned when I was the center of the meadow, and saw him still standing in the shade beside a tree. I smiled and walked over to him and toke his hand and pulled him to the sun of the center of the meadows. He sighed and went into the sun. I looked at him at his glowing skin off of the sunlight hitting it.

He then sat down in the meadows and then lied back in the meadow and I wanted to lay back as well but I couldn't get my eyes off of him.

I then started to trace my finger over his hand and looked up at him to see if it went too far for him. But he just opened his eyes and watched me then closed his eyes again smiling. I then kept going tracing my fingers over his hand. I then toke his hand into my palm and smiled looking up at him as he looked down at me. He then toke his hand out and was back in the trees before I knew what happened.

"I'm the best predator in the world ant I? As if you could out run me. As if you could fend me off……" he said. He did these all in a mater of seconds.

I was stunned and just sat there looking at him.

"Don't be afraid its not like I'd ever let anything or even let me hurt you," he said as he walked over slowly back and lied back down and put his hand back into my palm.


	6. Chapter 6:before we met the cullens

I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer does!

As soon as we left the meadow and where back at my house.

Chapter 6

after hours of talking my belly made a sound and I felt blood rush to my face and blushed red, he just smiled.

"Sorry I'm keeping you from dinner," he said.

"I want to stay with you," I said, he smiled.

"Can I come in?" he said.

"sure," I said, before I could open the door he opened my door and helped me out. Then before I knew it the door was opened.

"Was it unlocked?" I asked.

"No I used the key under the mat." he said.

"oh," I said as I went in and to the kitchen, he fallowed me into the kitchen and watched me make dinner.

I then made my dinner and started to eat it, then we herd my father's car.

"Is your father suppoise to know I'm here?" he asked.

As I thought about that...he left me alone in the kitchen before i could fully think about it.

" Bella?"

"yeah dad in here." I said, he then walked into the kitchen.

"I have some of that, please?"

I then made my father's dinner and gave it to him once he was done, we ate quitly and once we finished dinner I did the dishers and went off to bed.

"I'm going to bed, night dad." I said.

"Night Bells." he said.

As I was upstairs and got ready for bed and showered and everthing I went into my room.


	7. Chapter 7:Meet the cullens

I don't own any of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!

Chapter 7: Meet the Cullens

BPOV

I finally woke in the morning to Edward lying beside me with his arms around me. I smiled when I looked over to him and he smiled back when he saw me awake.

"Morning love," he said.

"Morning," I said.

"I was thinking that maybe you would like to come and met my family," he said with his crooked smile.

I smiled back and nodded. "Sure," I said.

"Then get up and get dressed and I'll met you down stairs," he said and walked down to let me get dressed.

I then started to think what was I going to wear when your Vampire sweet heart decided to take to his house to met his vampire family? I thought to myself. As I looked for something to wear and picked stuff to wear and got ready. I could tell my heir was not going to be working with me today so I put it up. I then went down the stairs to met Edward.

I tripped going down the stairs and didn't see Edward at the bottom of the stairs and so I fell into him. He caught me and gave a chuckle.

"Ok I'm good enough," I said.

He then looked me over and smiled. "Wrong again," he chuckled.

"I can go and change," I said.

"No its good, someone shouldn't be so tempted, now you ready?" he said.

"Let's just get going," I said, and he toke me to my truck and he drove the truck to his house.

Once we got to the house he turned the truck off and went to my side and opened the door for me.

We then went into the house, where his parents where. "Esma, Carlisle, this is Bella. Bella this is Esma my mother and Carlisle my father," Edward said.

"Hi nice to met you," I said, and Esma gave me a hug as well as Carlisle just shuck my hand. I looked around the house. "you have a nice home," I said.

"Thank you," said Esma.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked.

"right here," a girl I'm guessing is Alice and a boy I'm guessing is Jasper.

"Alice, Jasper this is Bella." Edward said.

"Hi Bella," said Alice and she gave a hug as Esma did.

The one that stayed away was Jasper. "Hi Bella," he said nodding.

"Hi Jasper," I said.

Edward then showed me the house and brought me to his room and we talked for a while. After we talked a bet there was a nock on the door.

"Come in Alice," Edward said.

Alice walked into the room. "There is going to be a thunder storm and Emmet wants to play ball. Would you like to come?" Alice asked.

Edward thought about it and before he could ask Alice replied.

"Of course you can bring Bella," she said, I think she said it for me to hear more for my benefit then Edward's.

"Ok then I'm game," he said.

"Good now we just need Carlisle to want to play, come on jasper lets go ask him now," Alice said.

"You already know the outcome of that," Jasper said.

"Yes I do," she said as they left shutting the door behind themselves.

"Why do you need to wait for a Thunderstorm to play ball?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said as he got up and toke me with him.

"Come on we should ask your father to play and you should introduce me as your boyfriend," he said.

I thought of that and smiled. "Alright, let's go then," I said. We got to my house and Charlie still was not home. I then made supper, and dad got home and gave him dinner.


	8. Chapter 8: The game

**I'm sorry I didn't write the story in a long time and had ended the story where I ended it. I'll try to finish this story. I'll up date as often as I can. But I'm kina busy with my senior year and the year is winding down. Got a big project to type and due next week, also getting things for prom and stuff. I'll at least try to update once a week or ever other week or ever few days. **

**I don't own any Twilight, it all belongs to SM**

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8- The game

"Dad I have a date with Edward Cullen." I said.

"Edward Cullen?" he said.

"I thought you liked the Cullen's?"

"I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town."

"Edward doesn't live in town technically. He's waiting outside, he wants to met you."

"He is? Let him in then."

I went to the door and let Edward in. I then introduced the two. After a bet Edward and I headed out the door.

We then toke Emmet's jeep and then left it where we had to go on foot the rest of the way. I went on his back and he ran the rest of the way to the field. Once there we walked to where everyone else was at.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said.

"Hey Alice." I said, I then saw Rose go off to the field.

"Don't worry about Rose, Rest of us is existed you get to come!" Said Alice.

I just gave a smile to her. "It's time!" Alice said, as she went off to the filed. Everyone else fallowed her, but Edward and Esme.

"She'll be safe with me." Esme said I'm guessing more for my benefit saying it for me to hear.

Edward nodded and headed off after his siblings, and father. I watched them play back and forth for a bet.

Alice must have seen something because the next thing I knew the family was coming to where Esme and I where at. They where shielding me from something or someone.

"Their coming." Alice said.

"Can you make it by running?" said Carlisle

"Not with caring her." Edward said.

Then the rest of the family looked where Edward was looking.

"Put your hair down.." he said, so I did.

"Like that'll help, I can smell her from across the failed." Rose said, kina mean too I must add.

"Their coming now?" I asked. He just nodded.

I then saw three vampires come into view, two males and female. One male the one that looked like the leader of the three was darker then the others but still pale. The female had red hair, the other male had blond hair. They all had red eyes.

"I'm Laurent, This is Victoria, and this is James." Said the leading vampire named Laurent and pointed to the other two when he said their names.

"I'm Carlisle; this is my family, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Edward and Bella." Carlisle said pointing to us in groups.

The wind must have changed cause I felt Edward stiffen beside me then went a protective stance and a growl not the same as the joking playful one he did early today.

"What a human?" said the one I think was Laurent.

"You brought a snake." Says James.

"The girl is with us." Says Carlisle.

We then start heading off as soon as the three vampires backed off.


	9. Chapter 9:The hunt

**I don't own Twilight it all belongs to SM**

Chapter 9- The hunt

Edward and I got to Emmet's Jeep, and we toke off. We then made it back to my house and of course I packed to leave and had to argued with Charlie.

_Flash back_

"_Go away Edward, it's over!" I yelled and slammed the door shut and ran up the stairs to my room. Charlie fallowed me up the stairs but stopped at my bedroom door closed in front of him. _

"_Bella? Did he hurt you?" he said. _

"_No!"_

"_Did he break up with you?"_

"_No, I broke up with him."_

"_I thought you liked him."_

"_I do that's why I have to get out of here, cause if I don't I'll end up like mom stuck here!"_

_End flash back_

I got out of my thoughts by Edward rubbing calming circles on the back of hand. "Your father will forgive you." We said.

We got to his house and walked in and to the garage.

After talking back and forth for a plan, I was in Carlisle's car with Alice and Jasper going to Phoenix. We got to a hotel and there we waited.

After some time I got the call.

"mom?" I asked.

"Bella, Bella?"

"I'm fine mom, calm down."

"Forks don't cover their students information very well." James said.

"Where is she?" I said.

"oh she's fine. You'll have to come met me though."

"where?"

"how about your old belle. Don't bring your friends. I'll know if you brought someone with you."

He then hung up.

It was amazing I was able to get away from Alice and Jasper. But I was sure they would be fallowing me very soon with the rest of the family. I went into the studio and was met by James. I then realized I was tricked when I saw that my mother wasn't here and was still in Florida.

"It'd better that your mother's not involved don't you think?"

I just nodded.

He then flung me to the marries. After a bet of the fighting with him, I blacked out.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The next thing I remember is waking in a hospital. I knew it'd take months to heal.

After a few weeks or so I was able to go home.

Alice helped me at times as well as everyone else.

Edward wouldn't let me be alone, he almost wouldn't leave me, even to hunt, and when he did, he had Alice or Esme, or Carlisle or someone in his family be with me while he hunted.

**AN: Sorry, guys I know I kinda rushed it and skipped some parts, oh well. I was getting tired of this story and wanted to finish it as quickly as possible. I might start a new story soon. I'll take my time and try to make it better and longer next story. If you have any ideas as to what story I should do next then tell me, in the review. **


End file.
